


Jailbird

by Calacious



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, First Kiss, Pre-Slash, jail time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Laverne has a lot to thank Shirley for when her best friend gets her out of jail.





	Jailbird

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the episode, "Guilty Until Proven Not Innocent." Laverne gets thrown into jail after she is accused of shoplifting at an exclusive store. First aired: 1977, January 4th. 
> 
> The first line in my story is directly from the episode.
> 
> I was going to do something different, but this happened instead.

"Stick your guts up or I'll blow up," Laverne said. She was flustered and unsure how to handle being accused of armed robbery.

  
This was a nightmare. All of it. Being held on suspicion of shoplifting (no dress was worth paying $900 for; Carlisles was far more snooty than any other Laverne had set foot in); having Shirley bring by a pair of clean underwear and Booboo Kitty (hopefully none of the ladies had taken too much notice of that); sitting in a cell with women who'd been accused of committing heinous crimes; knowing her father would be disappointed if he'd been around to hear about it; and not being able to pay the five hundred dollar bail that had been set for her release.

  
She knew that Shirley would do what she could to help, and while that gave her some comfort, it also worried her. Who knew what Shirley would do to help her best friend? Laverne would do whatever it took to get Shirley out if their roles had been reversed. That thought did nothing to ease her mind.

  
"I let him caress my arm," Shirley said, after the man had left and it was just Shirley, Laverne, the guard and the two ladies left in the cell with her.

  
It had all been a terrible accident. She hadn't meant to take the hanky. And who cared that much about hankies? Apparently Gerard did. Gerard of Carlilses. He really was a snootface, and the fact that Shirley had done what she'd done for Laverne- gone out with the sleazebag and let him touch her - did not comfort Laverne at all. It did make her appreciate her friend even more, though.

  
"Thanks, Shirl," Laverne said, leaning away from her cards (she couldn't just let a good hand go like that) and kissed her friend, making Shirley blush and the other girls whistle.

  
Maybe being sent to jail on trumped up charges hadn't been all that bad, Laverne thought as Shirley returned her kiss, pulling Laverne close and making Laverne's toes curl. After all, something good had come of it. It brought her closer to Shirley, who kissed like an angel and a devil rolled into one.


End file.
